dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:DanielDraco
Hi, welcome to Dungeons and Dragons Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:DanielDraco page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- TK-Squared (Talk) 05:59, 16 August 2009 PrCs and stuff Could you go through your old PrCs and throw out the ones you don't want, and reformat the old ones you do want into something readable? Thanks! Surgo 14:41, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Hope you don't mind Hey I added a few words to your Fell Archery invocation so it will apply to my new class. Feel free to remove it.--ThirdEmperor 01:13, September 18, 2009 (UTC) :If you want it to apply to your class, you need to add the note to your class, not my invocation. --DanielDraco 20:36, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Player Rolled Defenses (4e Variant Rule) I was wondering how long it takes for a page to get added to the wiki? Specifically, the Player Rolled Defenses page I create a few days ago doesn't show up under the 4e Homebrew links on the left side of the page. I know you all review the pages and probably have a lot to do, but I was just wondering. Thanks! Zszree 15:18, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Zszree :It happens automatically; the page puts in a link to every variant rule that is properly categorized. When you made the page, it looks like you removed the categories at the bottom. Just add Category:4e Category:User Category:Variant Rule :to the bottom. You should probably also add Category:Supplemental Variant Rule or Category:Transformational Variant Rule or Category:Radical Variant Rule, depending on which it is. --DanielDraco 17:37, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Apologies Sorry about the edit to your sandbox DD; I get pointed at the redirect in chat and didn't notice that it had already been sandboxed. Didn't mean to step on your editing toes :-( - TarkisFlux 23:03, October 23, 2009 (UTC) :Nah, no worries. It still had the categories (due to my previous failure at nowiki'ing it), so you did the right thing. No harm anyhow. --DanielDraco 23:06, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Clavants Thanks for rating the Clavant Race! Peace! --Jay Freedman 21:11, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Variant Weapon Focus Since Ghost set the balance point inappropriately, and I'm using his variate as a basis for that statement, and I have reset it to Rogue level and restored your previous criticism of the work. - TarkisFlux 20:25, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Quotes Get rid of your quotes on your use page, they are dangerous and nearly killed me through laughter (Not really they are hilarious but they did nearly kill me) --Stryker-Fyre 12:32, February 3, 2010 (UTC) User Categories Categories like Category:DanielDraco are being eliminated from articles as they are redundant, which is why I removed it from Shæné (3.5e Race) and Wastecrawler (3.5e Race). If you need to track what pages you have authored, it is done through the author property (which is also searchable: ) and can be used like categories when using dpl lists if you need to, using Author::DanielDraco. --Ganteka Future 19:43, June 24, 2010 (UTC) :Fair enough. --DanielDraco 21:23, June 24, 2010 (UTC)